


Sleepless Nights

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Series: Dylan and Lofty - Not all change is bad [1]
Category: Casualty (TV), Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Dylan is moody because Lofty is working nights. Lofty wanted to give Dylan something to help him. Based around my story universe "Not all change is bad" where Lofty and Dylan rekindle their relationship when Lofty retrains as a Mental Health Nurse.





	Sleepless Nights

Being in love again was something Dylan had thought would never be possible. However Ben had proved him wrong. Ben Chiltern had changed that was he was proud to say Ben Chiltern was now his fiancé and he didn’t think he’d ever been happier. Though unfortunately due to shift patterns they weren’t always able to sleep together. Ben had been amazing recently at work and had taken on additional shifts to help colleagues and patients alike. Ben had unfortunately been doing some night shifts, so he didn’t get to spend as much with Dylan as he would have liked, as he was working the days. It began to tell on Dylan’s mood at work, only seeing Ben briefly. Ben was like a drink to Dylan, he needed a small dose of Ben Chiltern to get him through the day, otherwise he would suffer withdrawal. He’d never felt like this before and initially it had scared him, until Ben had explained he felt the same. The absence of the nurse and people noticed. Lofty even noticed, and decided to try and do something about it, which was how Dylan ended up with a surprising gift in his bed after Lofty had left one evening. 

They had missed each other tonight, Lofty going in slightly earlier to cover medication dispensing. Dylan got ready for bed, once again accepting he would be sleeping alone, he put the small bedside light on next to him. He glanced at the bed and saw a face looking back at him. He blinked to adjust his focus before looking at the head end of his bed momentarily startled. There was a picture of Ben’s face, staring back at him with the doe eyes that Dylan often found himself lost in, and the soft smile that showed how much Ben cared for him. It smelt like Ben too. He got into bed, his head resting on his pillow and tried to sleep next to the pillow, but it still felt odd for some reason. He tried to add a second pillow to make a ‘body’ shape but that didn’t work either. It just didn’t feel right, it was a sweet gesture but it wasn’t helping him to sleep like Dylan had hoped it would. An hour later and no closer to sleep Dylan decided to shoot off a text to Ben, he wanted to thank him, but he was unsure how. He wasn’t sure he liked it. He decided to settle for something simple.

Had a surprise waiting for me when I got home. D

Why are you still awake? Did you like it? B Xx

Honestly...your awake and you are watching me sleep. D

Turn it over Dylan! Lol. B Xx

Dylan took a moment to turn the pillow over as Ben suggested and was moved by what he saw. There was a photo of Ben’s face, sound asleep. A picture Dylan had taken one morni2ng, not that there was anything creepy in that. He remembered he wanted to capture the look of innocence that always brought him peace after a stressful day. Ben hadn’t minded. He was looking just the way Dylan liked, curls loose, a peaceful expression on his face and pink lips slightly parted. Unguarded, untainted, at peace, a look Dylan often didn’t see since he’d been working on the Mental Health Nurse. He lay the awake side down, so he was gazing at Lofty’s sleeping form and smiled softly.

I like that side better. D

Thought you might. B Xx

I’ll let you go, goodnight. D 

Take care, Miss you, Good night. B Xx

Dylan lay next to the cushion and held the pillow gently with one arm. He smiled, it wasn’t like having Ben in bed, but it would do for now until his fiancé returned home in the morning.


End file.
